beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beat Eagle DF105LRF
It is owned by Tobias in Beyblade: Rise Of The Elements. Face Bolt: Eagle The Face on this Beyblade depicts Aquila, Latin for, "Eagle" and one of the 88 constellations in space. In mythology, Aquila is Jupiter's pet eagle, which is featured on this Beyblade's Face. The WBBA version of Earth Eagle 145WD owned by Blader DJ uses a WBBA face bolt in place of the Eagle face bolt. It is green. Energy Ring: Eagle Eagle was first released in a translucent purple color. Blader DJ's WBBA version features a translucent orange color. Each side of the Energy Ring represents an Eagle's pair of wings, with the notches on either side representing its head. It was clearly designed to fit with the aesthetic of the Earth Fusion Wheel with its two spikes/ notches fitting nicely over the small notches on the inner section of Earth. It is green with neon green feather drawings. Example: Flame Eagle T125B 4D Fusion Wheel: Beat *'Total Weight': 35.98 grams PC Frame *'Weight': 2.62 grams Beat's PC Frame is a two-sided translucent, bronze Frame that is primarily oval-shaped. Its main function is to change Beat's Mode between "Attack Mode" and "Defense Mode" by rotating it across the Metal Frame. Core *'Weight:' 33.36 grams Beat's Core is the main piece of this Fusion Wheel where it's contact points go into play. What's noticeable about this Core from first glance, is that it bears a huge resemblance to Vulcan; being two-sided with it's main contact points: two protrusions between it's curved sides that act as the "ears" of a lynx. It acts as a wider version of Vulcan due to this. Its curved sides are large and bulky while the ears are linear and thin, whilst being curved. It also shows diamond designs much like the arrows on the Flame wheel near it's curved sides. Beat has two Modes, "Attack Mode" and "Defense Mode". When in Attack Mode, the "ears" of Beat's Metal Frame appear however, when in Defense Mode, the "ears" are covered by Beat's PC Frame. This can be switched simply by rotating the PC Frame onto the Metal Frame. Due to the Metal Frame's large resemblance to Vulcan, Midnight, and Bull, it offers a highly powerful Smash Attack, even superior to Vulcan's but just in the case of Vulcan, it still has recoil in the downside. Despite this, Beat has outclassed Vulcan in its release for it's very powerful and consistent Smash Attack capability, and lessened recoil with a Metal Face Bolt.it also, if hit on the sides, have good defense. Beat can reach it's full potential in Attack Mode which is what Bladers use mostly as it is guaranteed for maximum Smash Attack. Since in Defense Mode, it's main contact points are covered by Beat's PC Frame thus, removing any Attacking potential. Beat also shines in low and mid-height combos, but usually in mid-heights. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110416171013/beyblade/images/3/3d/Metalwheel4d_beat.jpg Overall, Beat is a very powerful Fusion Wheel thanks to it's Core. It's Vulcan-like design, combined with it's devastatingly powerful Smash Attack, makes it a must-have for Attack Type Bladers. With this, Beat has been compared to Variares, Flash, Diablo and Blitz as one of the best 4D Fusion Wheels for Attack Types in the current metagame. If Variares is the 4D successor to The Gravity wheel, and Blitz is the 4D succsessor to the Ray wheel, then Beat is the 4D succsessor to the Vulcan wheel. Spin Track: DF105 (Down Force 105) Down Force 105 is like the opposite of Wing 105. Aside from the height, Down Force 105 has four wings that are meant to provide extra weight and push air upwards in left spin, while Wing 105 is meant to push air upwards in right spin. However, the effect is negligible, but this Track Still Outclasses 100/105/W105/LW105. DF105 is a good track, but outclassed by 85/90. The Down Force ability allows Ultimate Meteo L-Drago Absorb to absorb most of its enemies with its low height and slightly increased stamina. Attack: 1 - Defence: 1 - Stamina:0 Performance Tip: LRF This Tip makes the Beyblade more aggressive when spinning to the left, rather than when spinning to the right which its counterpart, Right Rubber Flat, does. It is the rubber version of LF. It provides high speed and aggressive movement, however there is a downside. Despite its fast movement, it hardly leaves the Beyblade with enough Stamina to defeat its opponent. Overall, Left Rubber Flat is a great tip for Attack-Types, severly outclassing its counterpart, R2F. Just like R2F, it has a star-like shape in the rubber and should wear down after a few battles. It is a translucent blue in color for the plastic, with pink for the rubber. Another downside with a rubber tip is that the beyblade itself will only force the beyblade to attack with hardly any defense. The tip has comparable stamina to a Right Rubber Flat. It works well on Beyblades. Attack: 6 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 0